1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a pattern-producing method for semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the development of microfabrication of semiconductor devices, it has been difficult to form a pattern on a semiconductor substrate as designed. In light of this, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-26126 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,415,421 and 6,470,489, for example, disclose the following pattern-producing method.
Firstly, it is determined whether a pattern layout satisfies the preset design rules. If the pattern layout does not satisfy the rules, it is repeatedly corrected until it satisfies them. Subsequently, the thus-obtained pattern layout is subjected to predetermined correction such as proximity correction, thereby producing a corrected pattern. After that, in consideration of the predetermined error factor such as the proximity effect, the processed pattern shape on the semiconductor substrate is predicted from the corrected pattern. Further, the processed pattern shape is compared with the pattern included in the pattern layout, thereby determining whether a predetermined condition is satisfied. If this condition is not satisfied, the pattern layout is corrected repeatedly in the above-described manner until the predetermined condition is satisfied.
Since, however, conventional pattern correction is performed by trial and error mainly based on the experience of the designer, it requires a lot of time and effort. Therefore, in accordance with the development of microfabrication of patterns, the time and effort required for conventional correction of pattern layouts will be more and more increased.
As stated above, in the prior art, a lot of time and effort is required which makes it difficult to form a desired pattern easily.